


ART: Save a Horse, Ride a Spaceman!

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toy Story Fusion, Fanart, Halloween Costumes, Human Buzz Lightyear, M/M, Pornalot, woody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Art for the Pornalot 2018 - Bonus Challenge 3: Trick or TreatMerlin and Arthur dress up in coordinated outfits for Halloween. Things start getting a little heated and being Woody and Buzz, well... the puns write themselves don't they?Alternate titles suggested for this piece include: "Tug On My Heartstring", "Beyond Infinity", "Snake's Not in My Boot Anymore!", "Toying with My Heart", "Space x Cowboy", "Feeling the Buzz", "Buzz Me Up, Arthur!", "Rocket All Night Long", and "Stars in Their Thighs".





	ART: Save a Horse, Ride a Spaceman!

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Venti, Linorien, Sparks and Mist over in Chatzy for brainstorming on title ideas! It was so much fun and I so nearly went with "Buzz Me Up, Arthur!" Haha.


End file.
